


Nothing But A Dream

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: He was haunted in his dreams, until family came to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar it's because I've posted this to my DA and tumblr of the same name.

_I guess now you won’t have to hear him annoy you for a thank you!_  
  
_Bill’s psychotic laughter rang out throughout the Fearamid as Ford watched his brother fold to the ground like a discarded doll tossed aside by an uninterested child, heart pounding as Bill turned on him with a demonic look in his unblinking eye._

  
  
Ford’s screams were so loud they echoed in the clearing that contained the Mystery Shack.  
  
Stan was the first one to bust into Ford’s room, brass knuckles glinting in the faint moonlight as he scanned the room for threats, only to see his brother writhing around on his bed frantically. The younger twin immediately went to his side, Ford’s breathing turning raspy when Stan grabbed his wrists in a firm but gentle manner.  
  
“Sixer wake up!” Hazy blue eyes snapped open at Stan’s command, but it was clear Ford was still trapped in his dream world as his struggles grew the moment Dipper and Mabel arrived in the doorway with matching looks of fear and confusion.  
  
“Let me go, let me go!” Ford’s voice cracked as he tried to fight against Stanley’s embrace, tears still going down his cheeks. “Just kill me!”  
  
“FORD WAKE UP!” Dipper’s shout echoed in the room as he helped Stanley hold the panicking male down, Ford blinking a few times as he finally started to come to, breathing quickening when he realized he was being held down.  
  
“Grunkle Ford, it’s okay!” Mabel tried to soothe the panicking man, Stan and Dipper releasing their grip as Ford sat up quickly and stared at the three in front of him.  
  
“Ford?” More tears coursed down his cheeks as Ford suddenly pushed himself forward into Stan’s arms, sobs being muffled by Stan’s chest as he clung to his twin.  
  
“Don’t leave me here…don’t leave me here alone again…” The words were hard to make out, but Stan, Dipper and Mabel felt their hearts shatter at the absolute heartbreak in Ford’s voice. Stan immediately hugged Ford close to him as he could while Mabel hugged her grunkle from behind, Dipper choosing to take Ford’s slack hand into his.  
  
“I’m not goin’ anywhere.” Stan murmured into Ford’s ear, one hand gently resting on Ford’s neck while the other was wrapped around Ford’s waist, wincing slightly at the smooth scarring that his hand met. “It’s okay, I’m right here and I ain’t leavin’ this time.”  
  
“None of us are Grunkle Ford.” Mabel had to bite her lip to stop the tears welling up in her eyes, the girl hugging Ford as tightly as she could.  
  
“Not ever.” Dipper echoed, squeezing Ford’s hand gently as the older male continued to sob for what seemed hours. Ford feebly pushed himself upright once he had calmed and felt he had enough energy to do so, the world blurry to him until Dipper handed him his glasses, Stan’s concerned and loving face coming into view first. He felt ashamed, crying like a child in front of not only his brother but his niece and nephew, but that feeling quickly vanished at their loving gazes.  
  
“It’s okay Stanford…it’s going to be okay.”  
  
“C-Can you stay?” Ford hated how his voice cracked at the raw emotions he still felt, Stanley nodding as without question he and the younger twins immediately lay down, making sure Ford was in the middle of their impromptu sleeping pile. Ford felt ashamed again, but as before that feeling was quickly squashed as he felt Stan beside him alive and breathing, Dipper and Mabel quietly chatting about things on his other side as they began to drift off to sleep once more.  
  
There were no more nightmares for him that night, instead he dreamt about his family beside him.


End file.
